


Give Me Your Hand

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Languages and Linguistics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s your name,” the Doctor replied, tapping him on the nose with the marker. “In Gallifreyan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my attempt to cheer myself up.

Fitz was sitting on his bed, chewing on the end of a pen and trying to figure out lyrics for a song he was working on when the Doctor poked his head in through the doorway.

“Are you busy?”

“Not really.” Fitz shrugged and held up the blank notepad. “Nothing’s coming to me.”

“Oh.”

“Did you want something?”

“No. Well, maybe.” The Doctor said evasively, walking over to him. “Give me your hand.” Fitz held it up automatically, then drew back warily as he noticed the marker the Doctor was holding.

“What’re you planning on doing?” He eyed the Doctor, who pouted.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“’Course I do,” Fitz said honestly. “It’s just that I get a little suspicious when people want to draw on me.”

“You worry too much. You’ll like it, trust me.” He made a grab for his hand and Fitz, with his inferior human reflexes, moved too slowly to avoid it. He watched as the Doctor uncapped the marker and moved it in deft strokes over the back of his hand. It didn’t look like anything Fitz knew: a bunch of interconnecting circles and lines. Whatever it was, it was very swirly. “There!” The Doctor said proudly, releasing him.

Fitz studied the design. “It’s very pretty,” he admitted. “What is it?”

“It’s your name,” the Doctor replied, tapping him on the nose with the marker. “In Gallifreyan.”

“What, all of it?” He looked at the series of circles in surprise. “How do you guys read this?”

“How do you read English?” The Doctor flopped down on the bed beside him, eyebrows raised.

“Fair point,” Fitz conceded, grinning. “Hey, you’re lying on my notepad.”

“Oops.” The Doctor shifted aside and Fitz grabbed it.

“I want to copy this. Where’s my pen?”

“Here.” The Doctor handed him a completely different pen. Fitz decided not to question it.

“Thanks.” He turned to a new page – rather unnecessarily, seeing as there was nothing on the page before it – and attempted to recreate the spirals on his hand. The Doctor wiggled up next to him and looked over his elbow.

“You’re doing it wrong,” he pointed out.

“Hey, I’m new to the language,” Fitz protested. “Don’t crush me.” 

“Sorry.” The Doctor smiled and leaned against him, watching.

“How’s that?” Fitz asked when he was finished. The circles on the page didn’t look nearly as elegant as the Doctor’s script, but he thought it was a pretty passable attempt.

“It’s not bad.”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised, you know.”

“I’m not!” The Doctor protested. Fitz rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Are you going to go back to working on your song now?” The Doctor rolled over and looked up at him, eyes sparkling mischievously. “I can be your muse.”

“Just as long as you don’t criticize me.”

“Do I look like I would do that? Really?” 

“No, of course not.” Fitz leaned down and planted a kiss on the Doctor’s forehead. “You’re a perfect muse.”

“Thank you. I try.” The Doctor rolled back over and snuggled up against him. They sat in silence for a while as Fitz scribbled down half-formed ideas for lyrics.

“Hey, Doctor?” He said eventually, chewing on the pen again.

“Mmm?”

“Will you teach me Gallifreyan sometime?” Fitz had to admit that, visually at least, it was a beautiful language. He hadn’t heard the Doctor speak it, he didn’t think, but you never knew. The Doctor finally had his memories back and really, Fitz wanted to learn more about his culture. The Doctor twisted around to look at him, a delighted look on his face.

“Of course.”


End file.
